Mouth Shut
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella hasn't told Troy about her past, and now she finally isn't keeping her mouth shut. Will he still accept her?...Troyella. SongFic.


_Okay, this is a bit different from what I usually do, but I hope it's okay. _

_Disclaimer: Do not own the song or the characters._

Gabriella Montez squealed as Troy Bolton ran up behind her and picked her up, spinning her around. He just laughed as he held her tightly around the waist and turned her around. She managed to get herself free and spun around, kissing him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back, breaking away momentarily as they both started laughing. His fingers hooked through her belt-loops as he pulled her closer to him, but she shook her head and pulled away, still grinning. She gave him a mischievous look before turning around and running off again, skidding over the polished floors of the Dancing Arts Academy. He laughed and gave chase.

The two had met two months ago, when Gabriella had transferred here from her old school. Troy had never found out much about Gabriella's old life, as she never spoke about it, and he had never yet been to her house. All he knew is that he loved her smile, loved the way she moved and always wanted to be around her. The fought frequently, but never for long, and it always ended in a fiery make-out session. The teachers knew a little about Gabriella's background, and were slightly wary of her close-knit association with the golden-boy of the Arts School, but they allowed it, hoping that it would teach Gabriella something.

As the two ran through the Academy, the past the Director, Mrs Jane Postleweight, her frowned at them and shook her head. Gabriella slowed but rounded a corner and carried on running, just giving the Director a cheeky look. Troy bit his lower lip nervously and slowed to a work before going around the corner and plowing into his girlfriend.

_ I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_

"We could've gotten in trouble for that!" He gasped as Gabriella tossed her hair and laughed. He frowned slightly at her care-free manner. "Gabriella!" She just laughed and pouted.

"What?" She asked, kissing his lower lip and biting it slightly. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You are the most care-free person I have ever met," he muttered as he pulled back and put his arms around her waist. Gabriella looked up at him with a strange expression in her eyes before blinking quickly and laughing again. "I'm serious! You're always getting in trouble, and you never seem to care! You must have more black marks on you report card than any other student here, and you've been here for the least time!" She shook her head and kissed him again quickly.

"C'mon, black marks on a report card aren't gonna track me down and follow me for the rest of my life, are they?" She told him mockingly, tugging at his shirt with a seductive look in her eyes. Troy just rolled his eyes again. "Anyway, I have a lot more to be scared of than a stupid report-card," she almost spat the words out and he frowned.

"What, are you okay? Is everyone okay at home?" He asked her quickly. Gabriella seemed to recover from the quick lapse of her words and shook her head.

"I'm all good, but I have to go now!" She told him, backing away and waving. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder as she turned and ran away. Troy frowned after her, still trying to make sense of her words. She was so different from anyone he had ever met, and he hardly knew anything about her. When he finally thought he was getting somewhere, she always said something that made him realize how clueless he actually was.

_I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart_

As Gabriella got off her bus and stepped into her neighbourhood, she sighed, the feeling of sickness that always ascended on her when she came home at night. A feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach. Two guys in hoodies, their faces in shadows, past and gave her a glance. She turned and walked in the opposite direction, past a gang of nasty looking boys, one holding a knife in his hand, and another holding a small plastic bag containing a white, powdery-substance. She was almost home, when someone came up behind her and grabbed her belt. She growled as she turned around to face Joshua Turner.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him. Josh smiled back easily and crossed his arms.

"Just wanted to catch him, I never see you around here anymore. You're always at the fancy school of yours," he told her with a grin. Gabriella crossed her arms and looked back at him angrily.

"With a home like this, who can blame me?" She snapped back. "And you never want to catch up, so why don't you tell me what you want so that I can leave?" Josh's eyes narrowed and the smile dropped from his face. He handed her a knife, wrapped in a bloody rag. Gabriella sighed and rubbed her temples. "Not again..." she muttered. "I won't do it, Josh," she hissed at him. He shrugged, as though expecting that.

"Well, I'm sure the feds would be interested to know who was involved in the drug scam couple of weeks back..." he told her, raising his eyebrows.

"You know I only deliveredone package," she growled.

"One package is enough to get you some time and kick you out of that school of yours," he replied, his eyes as cool as ice. Gabriella knew that he would dob her in, and she couldn't risk leaving the school, and worst of all, leaving Troy. Without a word, she pulled the bloody knife and rag out of his hand and stuffed it in her bag. She turned and stalked off, Josh called after her, "I knew I could count of you, Montez!"

_'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become_

Gabriella sat in her room at night, staring out over the dark street. She used to be a part of it, the gangs, the drugs, the violence, and for a small time each day, she felt as though she had finally escaped it. But then it always caught back up with her. Sighing, she got up and walked out of her room, making her way down the steps out of the house. The neighbourhood seemed dead and silent, but once she had her way around the corner and down a dark alley-way, sound and light exploded, and it was anything but quiet and asleep. Sharpay Evans spotted her and made her way over.

"Hey, babe! Didn't think you'd show!" Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing else to do," she muttered. Sharpay grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds. They made it to the middle, where three or four people were dancing. There was a girl dirty dancing up against Josh, who seemed to be enjoying every moment. Gabriella shook her head in disgust. People quickly noticed her and soon one of the dancers grabbed her hand and pulled her into the centre. His hips gyrated against hers and she ground back. His hands trailed up her side and pushed her body against him, grinding her hips and thighs against his. The song finished quickly as she backed away, breathing heavily.

"You're still a hot dancer," Sharpay muttered into her ear. Gabriella shrugged.

Suddenly, gun-shots rang out and the whole place erupted into chaos. Gabriella automatically doubled over and covered her head, making a break for the exit. It was too late, though, and the police sierens could be heard closing in. She pulled her hoodie over her head as she tried to get out of the alley-way. The police had got out the cars though, and blocked the exit. Everyone was yelling and screaming and she felt a cop's arms go around her, pushing her to the ground and pinning her arms above her head, yelling at her. She yelled back, but her words just dissolved with the rest of the noise...

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late_

Gabriella wasn't at school the next day, and Troy didn't pay proper attention in his classes. In his hip-hop practice, he fell twice during turns, and his teacher gave him a hopeless look. After school, he rang her cell. No-one answered. Troy put his phone back in his pocket and left the school. As he made his way home, he heard running feet behind him and turned around to see Gabriella running at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Ohmigod!" He yelled as she ran into his arms. He kissed her hard and then pulled looking at her faces. It was red and tear-stained, and there were stratches on her cheeks and nose. "What the hell happened? Did someone beat you up?!" He felt anger burn inside him, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, it was the cops..." she began. Troy frowned. "Last night, there was a shooting..." she gasped out and he frowned. "The cops took everyone down..." Troy pulled away.

"You live downtown?" He asked her, frowning. Gabriella looked away. "Gabriella! Do you live downtown?!"

"Yes!" She shouted at him. "Yes, okay?! I was with my mates, and then someone started shooting, and the police took everyone down! And because of my record, they thought I had something to do with it! That's where I've been all day, okay? They realized I had nothing to do with it, and then they kicked me out! But I can't go back there, Troy!" Her eyes were pleading and anxious. Troy frowned as he recapped her words.

"Record? You've got a police record?" He choked out. She sighed and leaned against the bus-shelter, the energy drained. He shook his head and sat down. She came and sat next to him after a moment. "Gabriella, talk to me." She sighed and nodded.

"I've been involved in drug dealing," she murmured. "I used to be a part of a gang. I...I got out of it on a close call, when Director offered me a scholarship. She had seen me dancing...And thought I was good..." she looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I wanted to leave it all behind, but every now and again, it all catches up..." she took in a shaky breath. Troy sighed and nodded.

"It's my parents anniversary and they're away for the weekend. You can come and stay with me," he told her. She nodded and smiled at him.

_'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)_

Things were slightly awkward when they got back to Troy's house, but that night, when Gabriella came out of the shower in just her boxers and bra, her hair damp, Troy realized something. She may have a troubled background, and she maybe was a little rough round the edged, but he still loved her. Gabriella looked up at him as she picked up her plaid mini-skirt from his bed and cocked her head to one side. He walked over to her and took the skirt from her hands, putting it back on the bed.

"I still love you," he told her. He smiled slightly, but her eyes remained blank. For a moment, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Then she leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back, biting at her lower lip. She wimpered, and the tears sprung to her eyes. It wasn't from pain exactly, it was from everything that had happened. All the stress that had built up and he wanted her to let it all go, to let it all out. He bit her lip harder this time and she moaned, crushing her lips up against his. His hands raced over her body and underneath her bra.

"Troy...Troy..." she panted. His mouth went from hers to her shoulder, then trailing hotly across her collarbone. He bit lightly, leaving red marks. His mouth went to her neck and he sucked on her sweet spot. She groaned and pressed her hips up against him, wanting more. He finished on her neck and trailed upwards again, back to her mouth. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and soon his shirt was on the ground. Her bra soon followed...

_'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become_

_I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong_

The next morning when they woke up, Troy rolled over to face Gabriella.

"Why did you tell me all of this before?" He asked her softly. Gabriella sighed and didn't meet his eyes. His fingers brushed over the scratches on her face. "I still would've gone out with you." Gabriella shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't have," Gabriella murmured. "Because you didn't know me. You would've thought I was just some druggie who was going to throw away my second chance card." Troy went to shake his head but she nodded. "Yes, Troy, you would have...Everyone else does." Troy sighed and there was quiet again. Then he murmured,

"I still don't feel like I know you...There's so much I don't know." Gabriella smiled.

"You know me better than anyone, Troy," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him. "You know I love to dance, you know my style, you know I hate restrictions, you know how to make me feel better, you know how to make me smile...Hardly anyone knows that." She leaned up and closed the space between them. "Most of all, you know I love you." Her words were cut off as his mouth came down on hers in a gentle kiss.

_I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far_

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_

_Okay, so tell me what you think.__  
_


End file.
